


谐谑曲

by cavolo



Series: 光电效应 [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 轻松的番外。共4篇完结。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Series: 光电效应 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336936
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. 归途

**Author's Note:**

> 基本是从Dominic的视角出发。倒不如说本来就是从《趋光》中拆分出来的番外。  
> 本篇正在整理。  
> 由于休养期间碰上育碧给旧干员的背景故事打了个贼他妈大的补丁，所以我相当于被迫重新写了一次。  
> 如果还有人在等待我的更新……那么我先说声抱歉，并且预警可能拖延到春节才全部发布。

#  
列车窗外的景色快速后退。  
Dominic烦躁地一遍遍看手表。该死的铁路又晚点了，尽管这在意料之中。  
归家之人永远不嫌路途短。

#  
望着叫不出名字的一草一木，Dominic忆起了那天，Elias牵着他的手，真诚地说：“我希望你可以跟我回家一趟。或许，在下个休假？”  
纵使害怕，握住Elias的手，他不能再逃避了。他同意去见Elias的家人。  
他做梦都没想过自己有机会去深入别人的家庭——更别提他很快便要加入其中了。他不曾深究别人的私事，是Elias给了他一个机会去面对“伴侣”的家人，他必须好好了解清楚。  
聊起家人时，Elias总是神采飞扬。  
“我的家人？很普通的。我爸爸是内科医生，妈妈是营养师，现在是全职主妇。我的姐姐是音乐家，姐夫是建筑师，他们有一对儿女。其他亲戚来往不多。”  
他们的家庭听起来幸福至极。Dominic不确定自己有没有资格分享这份幸福。  
“他们会喜欢你的。”Elias微笑着安抚他。  
就是这种自信和勇气，Dominic为之着迷；他十分好奇它们是从哪里涌出来的，为何源源不断。  
“你为什么这么确定？”  
Elias忽然有点害羞，尴尬道：“以前他们总是担心我不结婚，所以……他们只希望我能过得开心。你是我的爱人，这就足够他们喜欢你了。”  
“和我在一起，你开心吗？”Dominic轻轻地问。  
“当然。”  
“万一他们改变主意？万一你不再感到开心？然后我们就——”  
“什么都不会改变，”Elias强硬地打断他说，“除非我们都死了，否则我跟你还没完。”  
“……抱歉。”  
Dominic的心在胸骨下不安地躁动，最后还是需要Elias的拥抱让它冷静下来。  
“没事。我爱你。”

#  
爱。  
这是个相当虚妄的词语。  
Dominic从未琢磨透过这个概念的外延和内涵，直到Elias勇敢地握住他的手。  
他又回到了无知的岁月，梦寐以求一些不存在的东西。  
真可笑，一把年纪了，还在惧怕治愈童年的创伤……  
可是，Elias不曾发出嘲笑，永远保持耐心，和爱。

爱。  
Dominic忽然懵懂地理解了这个词语。

#  
当他终于驻足在自家院子的闸门外。  
他恍惚意识到，他的蓝图都一一实现了。梦想的两层房子，好看的花园，他的爱人——一个真正的、温暖的家。  
“欢迎回来！”Elias笑着朝他招手。他们家养的牧羊犬“Blitz”站起来，兴奋地吠叫。缅因猫“Bandit”趴在二楼的窗台上，默默扫了他一眼，悠闲地摆摆尾巴。  
所有的记忆，好的、不好的，通通在Dominic的脑海里飞快掠过。如今的他能够做对操蛋的宿命一笑而过了——  
它给了他最糟的，也给了他最棒的。

他迈开双腿奔跑，飞扑到丈夫身上。  
“我回来了。”


	2. 午后

Dominic在书房的角落里找到了他的丈夫。  
他沐浴在下午柔和的阳光中，神情安逸地读着一本薄薄的小册子。

“嗨。”他看向Dominic时露出的笑容是最真挚的。  
“在读什么？”  
“《会饮篇》。”  
“听着很熟悉。”  
“我告诉过你的：记载着灵魂伴侣的典故的书。”  
Dominic不怎么记得他们是灵魂伴侣这件事，反正他们相爱着，是否灵魂伴侣已经不甚重要了。  
“你要一直看下去吗？”  
“怎么？你需要我的帮忙？”  
Dominic摇头，“我只是突然想不出该做些什么。”  
“那就陪陪我吧，”Elias笑着拍了拍旁边的位置。  
“我不想打扰你阅读。”  
“你确实是个让我分心的东西，”Elias转了转眼睛说，“可我同样享受你的陪伴。”  
“好吧，我加入了。”  
Dominic在他身边坐下来，挨着Elias的肩膀。他们沉静地读书，房间里静得只听见书页翻动的沙沙声。Dominic根本不在乎书上的字，他对现下感到安心和放松，于是渐渐打起盹来。Elias并没有笑话他，他比谁都清楚最近Dominic的睡眠状况不尽人意的事实。  
“你困了吗？我们回房间。”Elias轻轻推醒他，说道。  
“这里就很好。”Dominic迷迷糊糊地调整了姿势，他躺在地上，头枕着Elias的大腿。  
“晚安……虽然太阳还没下山。”  
Elias轻轻将手覆在Dominic的眼睛上，为他遮挡窗外的阳光。  
“做个好梦。”


	3. 故事

#  
Dominic久违地睡到自然醒。没有工作，没有闹钟，没有哭吵。他迷迷糊糊地打了哈欠，柔软的床褥和被子让他浑身犯懒，并且他的腰肢和双腿略带酸痛。他心知肚明，主要原因其实是昨天的纵欲过度。  
但是去他的，性爱和懒觉都很棒！Dominic这么想着，却发觉枕边已经空了，仅残留一丝温度。  
他的丈夫应该离开不久。  
Dominic强迫自己起床，跻着拖鞋去找Elias。

他在楼梯间就闻到四溢的咖啡香了。他不禁露出笑容。  
Elias在厨房准备早餐，背对着他，没注意到身后。  
Dominic悄悄靠近他，双手搭在Elias的肩膀上。  
“你干嘛不叫醒我？”  
他们静静交换了迟到的早安吻。Elias说：“最近你已经够劳累了，多点休息。”  
Dominic的双手勒得更紧，佯装生气道：“我没有那么老！”  
话音刚落，他们一起笑了――尚且有些自知之明。

#  
“真好，小屁孩都走了。”Dominic重重地叹了口气，转身离开厨房。他走进客厅，窝到舒服的吊椅中——这常常使他想起孩童时不屑一顾的秋千——软绵绵的坐垫令他浑身的骨骼软化。  
Elias跟了上来，为他拉开窗帘。团团乌云遮挡了阳光，今天的天空格外阴沉，透过阳台的玻璃观望，场景更加令人沮丧。  
“你不喜欢他们吗？”他皱起眉头问。  
前段时间，Elias的两个外甥寄住在他们家，直到昨天结束出差、从海外回来的姐姐和姐夫将他们接走。  
尽管明白Elias并非责怪他——他只是希望Dominic能够把自己当成Kötz家的一员——他的表情仍然让Dominic绷紧神经。  
“不，他们都很可爱，但是……”Dominic歪了歪脑袋，摆出无奈的表情解释说：“孩子一天不走，我们一天不能停止偷腥、光明正大地亲热。”  
Elias用突兀的咳嗽声掩饰尴尬和害羞。  
回想起那俩孩子总是“无意撞上”他们腻歪的瞬间，Dominic怀疑过自己是否从天堂坠入了地狱。  
“他们是魔鬼吗？”Dominic苦笑道。  
Elias在他身侧坐下，挤占了一半的空间，自然地搂过爱人的肩膀，解释说：“大概是随了姐姐的性格。她小时候经常闯祸，惹妈妈生气。不过仔细想想，如果少了她，家里会很无聊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我只懂得娱乐自己。”  
“就像你的幽默。”Dominic拍了拍Elias的脑袋。  
Elias发出模糊的抗议的声音。

#  
“说实话，看见他们恶作剧，我有些好奇你小时候是不是也这副样子。”  
耳边回荡着Elias低沉的嗓音，温柔的大手轻轻按摩他的头皮，而他本人能够安稳地依偎在爱人的怀抱中，嗅着空气中洗涤剂的清新和新鲜咖啡的醇香混合组成的气味，放弃思考，用心感受。  
所有的感官体验共同构成一个实在的概念――完整。  
他愿意为此支付任何代价。

“我的童年？这个故事很长，”Dominic的双手环上Elias的腰，连自己都意识不到地开始向丈夫撒娇，“你知道怎么帮助我打开话匣子的。提示：冰箱。”  
Elias捏着他的脸颊，气笑道：“你只是想喝啤酒了吧！”  
“唉，被发现了吗？”


	4. 母爱

#  
准备结婚的新人趁着休假回到了家里，这是Elias的母亲的要求。  
她为他们做了详细的计划，从会场的选址布置到成对的定制西装，从彩色纸屑的采购到婚礼蛋糕的设计，一应俱全……Dominic也不得不佩服母亲的厉害之处。

#  
晚饭后，Elias的妈妈坐在沙发的右侧，她的左手边是Elias，右边的单独沙发上坐着Dominic。  
她一边听电视上的肥皂节目，一边织着一顶毛线帽。  
“瞧，多好看！”她沾沾自喜。  
“是的，很不错。”Dominic在啃一个苹果，瞟了眼后淡淡说道。  
“这是给你的，孩子。”她转头看向他。  
Dominic咀嚼着嘴里的果肉，微微瞪大了眼睛。他没有料到母亲还有这一手。他从来没有收到过这样的礼物，更没有期待过——去年Elias给他买的围巾倒是挺舒服的。  
Elias从电子阅读器上移开视线，“什么？”  
“我打算织一顶帽子给Dominic；冬天要来了。”她笑眯眯地继续操纵两根织衣针。  
Dominic和Elias无语地对视了一会儿。半晌，Dominic听见他的未婚夫说：“妈妈，他不戴毛线帽的，他甚至曾经剃成光头度过寒冬。”  
Dominic呛了一口，差点喷出来。

“真的吗？你剃过光头？”Elias的母亲好奇地问。  
“工作需要。”他还在咳嗽。  
“但是你会戴的，对吗？”她和蔼地笑着，她的眉目间有些东西让Dominic联想到Elias式的温柔。不愧是母子，他心道。  
“不，他不会的。”Elias说。  
“我会的，当然了。”Dominic点头。  
Elias一脸难以置信地看着他，“见鬼的，你是认真的吗？”  
Dominic再次点头，“这是你母亲的心意。”  
“但是……”Elias的表情看起来就像误食了他最讨厌的酸菜，“这个款式和她给爸爸织的是一样的！这他妈的是20年前的潮流！亲爱的，戴上这顶帽子后你甚至可以充当我的叔叔！——只要你不介意。”  
Dominic：“……”

Elias的妈妈撇了撇嘴，忿忿说：“注意你的言行，儿子。你不会织帽子，你也没有找到一个会织帽子的伴侣，所以我才要照顾你们、接管本该你们自己处理的事情。”  
Elias叹了一口气，说：“我们又不需要毛线帽——”  
Dominic起身，绕过沙发坐到Elias左手边的扶手上，摁住他的肩膀，抢过话说：“谢谢你，母亲，我会期待我的帽子的。”  
他拍拍Elias，暗示爱人不要再惹怒他的母亲。Elias耸了耸肩，语气平淡地说：“是的，谢谢你如此关心Dominic的头是否受凉。”  
母亲哼了一声，继续看电视和忙活手上的作业。

Dominic咬了一口苹果，堵住他的笑声，然后把苹果递到闷闷不乐的Elias嘴边。  
他们交换了一个默契的眼神，Elias试探性地咬了一口后，小声说：“操，是酸的，你又骗我——你故技重施而我却重复上当。”  
Dominic终于忍不住笑出了声音，然后Elias挨着他也开始笑起来。  
他们的母亲困惑地瞅了他们一眼，喃喃道：“傻孩子们。”


End file.
